Forum:Multplayer Ideas/DLC's/Theories
With Bioware confirming singleplayer DLC for Mass Effect 3 in the works, most likely Leviathan which you could Google yourselves, is this the end of Multiplayer DLC? I enjoy the Mass Effect MP and enjoy the free content. My question is do you think Multiplayer DLC is over? They could still add maps and weapons quite easily but there are not many Aliens left to add in DLC. The few ideas my friends have compiled for new characters include: Shadow Broker Operative (Soldier,Engineer) which could be similar to the ones you fight during Lair of the Shadow Broker and would be canon since Liara uses them as a war asset. Prothean Trooper (Sentinel,Adept) which might be stretching the Story but who really care at this point in the game. And a Drell Infiltrator (similair to Thane) which would be cool. Aside from DLC could they make changes? Some have suggested the Spectre & Premium Spectre packs are "bugged" and keep giving out the same pattern of boring, old equipment. Others have suggested newer game objectives at round 3,6,10 which even I could think of at least half a dozen more they could add. Anyway what are your ideas for DLC, changes, patches, whatever! Also leave me your thoughts below and also please tell me weather or not you enjoy the Multiplayer DLC and the free DLC's.--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 18:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC). Give me a Drell Infiltrator, optional longer match lengths, better upper tier packs, maybe a few ojective based game modes, and no more humans please - the Humans we have now (esp. since Earth DLC) are great, but we don't need any more. --An Ceannaire (talk) 00:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) There are many new things they can add to multiplayer, characters included. I personally like the idea of a Turian Cabal Adept, which I mentioned in my blog on potential additions to multiplayer. I think there are many new maps, characters, weapons, and perhaps even enemies that are still yet to come. Arbington (talk) 00:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) My idea is this, new characters with new outfits(N7 gear, matching the Earth N7 characters), a few(2-3) new maps, 2-4 new weapons, and a new objective for waves 3, 6, and 10. The Characters and classes could/would be Turian or Batarian Adept, Geth or Quarian(M) Soldier, Batarian Engineer, Asari Sentinel, Vorcha Infiltrator, and Turian or Batarian Vanguard. Tried to avoid using Humans even though Female Ex-Cerebus would be nice. Master Decoder (talk) 05:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Increase the alien characters to include all classes possible (i.e., all asari have to be biotics of some sort): Asari Sentinel, Turian Infiltrator/Adept/Vanguard/Engineer, Salarian Soldier, etc. More enemies units from the existing factions (e.g., salarian/quarian/drell/vorcha/hanar/etc husks, bring back older geth units, etc.). More factions (bring back the Collectors, add indoctrinated mercs, etc.). More maps from places we've already seen (e.g., Rannoch, Eden Prime, Horizon, Feros, etc.). Maps from places we haven't seen before (e.g., Kahje, Kar'Shan, Irune, Tiptree, etc.). Increase consumable capacities. TheUnknown285 (talk) 07:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The Collectors were wiped out in ME2, they'd be impossible to bring back. I rather like my idea listed above. Can't entirely see a Salarian Soldier, and the Reapers have enough forces already, no need to add more. Master Decoder (talk) 08:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) How about this: No more demigod weapons and charachters. That would be soooo likeable. And yeah... Turian infiltrator. A FEAMLE one!! 20:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Decoder, the Collectors are not extinct. They were used by the Reapers on Palaven. Arbington (talk) 00:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Where did you find that out? I knew they couldn't all be extinct just because you destroyed those in their home-base, but I didn't think the numbers left would be sufficient for the Reapers to utilise --An Ceannaire (talk) 12:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Let's see...it'd be fun if they figured out a way to make ardat-yakshi, raloi, yahg, mercenary (Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse) and even rachni, elcor, hanar and volus classes. Absolutely no idea how those last four could be made to work, especially since hanar are squishy and volus are even more pathetic than grunts when it comes to combat; maybe some kind of combat armor? A patch so that new characters are easier to get (keep getting upgrades to weapons I don't even want), as well as a new pack that guarantees one ultra-rare. --GodzillaMaster (talk) 02:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) They should add space combat to Multiplayer, spice things up a bit. Something like battling Marauders on a Turian dreadnaught. Possibly even playing as an Asari on-board a space station. Lord General Jason Shiprat. An Ceanaire, the deployment of Collectors on Palaven is mentioned in the ME3 Codex, and also, I think, in the news report about Kal'Reegar. Also, while not necessarily confirmed yet, the story of James Vega on Fehl Prime seems to indicate the existence of multiple Collector cruisers, in addition to the one that Shep repeatedly encountered. Arbington (talk) 14:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I went and looked up the presence of Collectors in ME3 after I read your post. Apart from the Codex listing on Palaven, theres another news report that mentions them, which is probably the reference to Kal'Reegar. Which is odd, because I remember reading that report on his sacrifice, and I guess I just didnt notice the mention of the Reapers because I think it came at a very pivotal moment in the game. I did always assume that there had to be more than one Collector vessel though. I wonder how many Collectors actually survived.... --An Ceannaire (talk) 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy this page has gained caused a lot of discussion and I want to direct everyone to my new forum topic here: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WEEKLY_VOTE:_1?t=20120722070116.--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 18:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC). I still don't think Collectors should be in ME3 multiplayer, at least not as Reaper troops, maybe use them as a separate faction and include Husks, Abominations, Scions, etc. I still support my character class ideas. Master Decoder (talk) 01:14, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I've always wanted to play as an ex-Cerberus engineer. I think it would be nice to put down a Cerberus sentry gun. Give the Cerberus engineers a taste of their own medicine. I would like to see a Quarian soldier, a Drell infiltrator, and a Turian engineer or even a Batarian infiltrator. A cool Quarian Marine, Drell Assassin, Turian Flightmaster and a Batarian Phantom I've said it before and I'll say it again, I wan't a Mars map. I don't see why we shouldn't get more humans, better humans. I don think the N7's should have been N7 designations, maybe N6. Also I would like bioware to sort out their new character skins. I mean would it have been so hard to slap a pair of goggles on the Vorcha engineer? maybe make the Justicar skin more like Samara's outfit and make the Valkirie to have the current Justicar skin. And don't get me started on the Geth trooper skin! Desmond Cousland (talk) 02:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea of a drell infiltrator. Seems like a no brainer given that they are assassins and all. I'd also like to see larger scale matches involving enemies like harvesters and perhaps thresher maws. A survival mode that lasts longer than 10 waves or indefinitely would be nice as well.